


The heaven in his eyes.

by Koelik



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Badass Simmons, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Grif's depression, Hate to Love, Irresistible Grif, Other, Polyamory, Secret Crush, Simmons is Huge, Threesome - M/M/M, Tucker is Beautiful, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koelik/pseuds/Koelik
Summary: Richard and Dexter are the ones chosen by Eros to protect his youngest son from Earth and take him safe and sound to present his Test, so that he can climb to Olympus to live as a Demigod.However, the son of Athena just can’t stand the son of Dionysus, and in turn, he doesn’t give a shit about the other demigod.How will Tucker handle his journey next to the handsome but idiotic pair? Will he come to present his Test? What will happen when his nature as a child of the god of the sexual pleasure is awakened by the presence of his caregivers?





	The heaven in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a threesome, I hope you like it.

Richard looks at the other man who is eating the strawberries from the dish in the center of the glass table, the disgusting asshole didn’t even have the decency to close his mouth when chewing, he raises an eyebrow wrinkling his nose when the brunette man burps and drinks his glass of wine in one gulp.

"What the fuck are you looking, pompous ass?" the man asks raising his amber gaze and eating another strawberry.

"Nothing beyond that half-chewed fruit that is mixing with your saliva," he snorts "Are you really so damn lazy that you can’t even finish eating before you talk?"

"Meh," Grif replies, swallowing the food and grins cynically.

Richard snorts taking out a small dagger to play with it and thus try to distract himself a bit. And the truth is, Richard really can’t stand the son of Dionysius, he could hardly hold a decent conversation with the inept prick. Everything about him bothers him, his long, wavy hair falling gracefully over his broad shoulders, his skin tanned and bright in the sunlight, he hates his wide and strong body, and he hates that pair of stupid amber eyes and those wide and nice lips. He hates that even without trying, the male was irresistible to so many of the demigods in the Olympus, that despite never doing his job, he always left well freed, he hates that he never care about anything, he hates the way he looks at him and how he uses expressions unknown to Richard just to make him feel stupid. He fucking hates Dexter Grif.

Grif isn’t the warrior's number one fan either, although Richard is one of the most respected warriors and is Athena's chosen to lead the army on Olympus. Grif can’t help but notice how much of a dork and smartass he is, how damn annoying and arrogant he is, Simmons is a huge pimple in the ass, and he always find the way to hurt Grif with his words, not that the son of Dionysus showed how it affected him, but Richard is cruel, sharp and hurtful with his words, and he don’t hesitate to show his hatred to him whenever he can. But if the redhead can be a dick, he can be a dick and a half.

The warrior leans back a bit in his chair, looking at him with contempt. "You should go out on the balcony to get fresh air, you reek of alcohol, sex and sweat," he spits. "It's disgusting,"

"Oh come on, this smell is the closest you've been to sex in centuries," he rolls his eyes. "So shut the fuck up and enjoy it, stiff,"

"I would never enjoy anything that relates sex with you," he says sullenly.

"Oh God, you've hurt my feelings, am I not your type?" He asks with feigned sadness, leaning over the glass table.

"It's not a matter of type, I wouldn’t touch you even with the tip of my sword, I hate being in contact with things worn by public handling, it's just unpleasant," he shrugs "And by the way, no, you're not my type,"

"Are you saying that I'm a companion boy, Simmons?" Dexter tries to keep still, hating that Richard disparaged him like that.

"At all, son of Dionysus," he grins cruelly. "They fuck for money, you do it for free; although the lack of decency and the educational level are equitable,"

"Whatever, asshole," he snorts, eating again "At least I know how fucking feels, not like you that the only action your cock gets is when you piss,"

Richard's answer is cut off by Eros entering the room, Grif stops eating and wipes his hands in his orange toga with bronze inlays. The redhead stands up politely to receive the God, wearing the army's armor with the characteristic maroon color designated to his rank. Dexter rolls his eyes, Richard will always be such a kissass.

"Good afternoon, young men," Eros waves, beckoning Richard to take a seat again, "I appreciate the fact that you came to my call so soon,"

"No problem Eros, how can I help you?" Richard asks respectfully.

"I have a mission for both of you," he smiles again. The two men nod without taking their eyes off the handsome man. Eros is one of the most beautiful Gods in Olympus, wavy dark hair that reached to his shoulders, pale skin but with a slight golden tint, big blue eyes and features carved by angels. "I need you to go to earth,"

The demigods share a confused look.

"Earth?" Grif speaks for the first time.

"That's right, I need you to go for my son and take him to where he’ll give the test,"

"Do you have another child?" Richard asks, cocking his head. "I thought that Donut, I mean, that Franklin was the last," Eros smiles.

"I have another son," agrees "His name is Lavernius Tucker," he sighs "And how you must know, incidents have happened to other demigods before presenting their test," he explains, the two young men agree.

Because it’s true, several murders have happened to some demigods before they could even be informed of their condition. Both understand the reason for Eros' concern and why their mission, the thing they don’t understand is why they? It was well known on the Olympus that the younger son of Dionysus and the younger son of Athena don’t like each other, so why send them together to any mission?

"I can see your confusion," the God smiles clasping his hands "Richard, you are the best warrior of Olympus, I know your mother would put her hands on fire for you and your ability, I trust that if someone can protect my son It's you," the warrior nods, feeling his chest warm with the recognition, "Dexter," he continues, the brunette looks at him, "I also know about your social skills, I know how easy it’s for you to gain the trust of people, I know that despite what many people are saying about you, you are an honorable and kind-hearted man, I trust that you’ll know how to support my son and that you’ll be the right one to explain him who he is and what he has to do,"

"If you say so," Grif whispers. Eros smiles again.

"I say it," he says. "That's it, I thank you for your time and I would appreciate you to leave on your mission as soon as possible,"

"Don’t worry sir, we'll leave right now," Richard replies, Grif looks at him and nods.

"Sure,"

 

* * *

 

Lavernius Tucker runs out of the party, pulls on his aquamarine shirt and mentally curses himself for not stopping for his jacket. He walks hurriedly through the snowy streets.

Although, he likes to say that he’s a man who takes the opportunities that are presented to him, the truth is that those opportunities are too many to take them all, it’s always the same, girls and boys flirting and throwing themselves at him, he don’t enjoy when that go out of control, that two guys would beat each other up just to see who danced with him, that’s too much.

He know he is a handsome man, everyone tell him that, and they even call him beautiful, more than anything else in the world. He just smiles and says thanks to the compliments.

Soft and smooth dark skin, a medium height and a nice and equilibrated muscled body, his dark pink lips are plump, his nose straight, his cheeks give him that tender look and his eyes of an almost unreal turquoise blue made him irresistible to everyone.

He have recently let his hair grow in a short black mane that decorated the contours of his face.

He sighs looking at the sky, how could he be the center of attention wherever he’s going and still feel so damn lonely?

Sometimes he would like simply to go unnoticed, be able to go and buy donuts without everyone looking at him as if he’s something of other world.

Suddenly, his world shakes and something cold hits him in the face, he soon understands that someone has pushed him and he has fallen on the snow, he gets up a little, turning his head to see who pushed him, but there is nobody. He blinks in confusion, a male-less scream escapes his lips when someone takes his wrist and drags him through the snow.

"No!" He screams trying to get away, but the person is too strong "No, help! Please! No! "His cries are drowned by a large hand over his mouth, soon an arm is entangled in his waist, lifting him from the ground, sobbing against the leather-wrapped palm.

"Shut up, pretty boy," a thick, sharp voice breathes in his ear. "Let's play a little, okay?"

He whines scared trying to get away. Soon another blot and colder tell him that he has again fallen into the snow, the man's grip is gone, he raises his head and sees him being dragged away by a huge shadow, panting scared and getting up trying to run away, the only thing who manages to crash into someone and fall down his ass in the snow, look at the boy in front of him with long brown hair who smiles at him.

"Please, let me go," he asks, crawling backwards, a scream makes him look at where his attacker and the huge shadow disappeared, when he looks back, the boy is already squatting in front of him, Tucker freezes in his place "Please," he whispers.

"Quiet, little chocolate," the honey-eyed man smiles widely "I'm here to help you,"

"That's racist," he can’t help but say between his nervous breathing.

"Lavernius Tucker," he calls raising his hand to take his chin "you're a lucky guy, we arrived just in time,"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things about you, son of Eros,"

"Whose son?" he tilts his head. Grif sighs and releases his chin, taking one of the boy's hands.

"Get up or you'll freeze your ass," he huffs. "What a fucking cold, by the way," he says, pulling his hand, Tucker stands and then looks at the man, he's a little taller than him, he's wide, big muscles under a tanned skin, he frowns, why is he dressed like this in winter? Honestly, who in the world wears a damn toga...? Was the guy really wearing a toga?

"Who are you?" Tucker asks, his frown deepening, the long-haired man smiles kindly, Tucker can’t help noticing how handsome he is, he's like a sensual surfer… with a toga.

"My name is Dexter Grif, son of Dionysus." He tilts his head in a kind of bow.

"Hey, asshole, thanks for the help," a new voice, this deeper and sounding really annoyed comes from behind Tucker, he turns and can’t help but recoil a little intimidated.

"You're welcome, I'm just doing my job, pal," Dexter replies without looking at him, his gaze still hanging on the turquoise-eyed boy, who’s looking at Simmons like he’s some kind of monster... well, maybe he is. "Relax, he won't kill you," he laughs patting Tucker's shoulder.

Then the green eyes fall on the shorter man, he raises his eyebrows, it’s pretty obvious that he is the son of Eros or at least it’s obvious that he is related with Aphrodite, because the boy is precious.

"Son of Eros," he bows his head in greeting, the boy raises his eyebrows looking even more stunned.

Tucker gives a quick glance at the brunette before looking again at the imposing man in front of him, The guy is not only a huge muscular and sexy mass of two meters, but he’s wearing a fucking armor, he is even holding a sword with traces of blood. Tucker cringes when he remembers the man that the redhead had taken away, probably not much left of him.

"Is he voiceless or is he stupid?" he asks the other demigod, is then when Tucker reacts.

"I'm not stupid, you-you huge prick," he growls, earning a laugh from Grif and a boring look from the other.

"Uh huh," he replies flatly, bows his head again "I'm Richard Simmons, son of Athena," he raises his eyes "We came for you," Tucker raises his eyebrows.

"We are your protectors from here until you present your test, sweetie-pie," Grif continues.

"You're crazy," he says looking between them, growling softly and rubbing his arms covered by the soft fabric of his shirt "I'm leaving," he turns to follow his path as soon as possible and get away from the pair of weird dudes.

"I wouldn’t go out there alone, hot-chocolate," Grif's voice sounds close enough to make him stop, he turns around and sees that the two men have followed him the few steps he has taken.

"Don’t call me that,” he growls, “, and what the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you threatening me?" He crosses his arms. Grif smiles and Simmons simply looks at him deadpan.

"No, I'm not the kind that threatens, kiddo," he smiles and points at the warrior with his thumb "He doesn’t threaten either, but he'll go to your neck like a fucking rabid dog if you get him out of his way,"

"That's not true," Simmons growls and hits Grif's shoulder, he groans walking away, rubbing the hit area "Listen, son of Eros..."

"Stop calling me that, shit, my name is Tucker,"

"...," Simmons gives him a flat look ", we have come to take you safely to present your test to enter the Olympus, your father asks us to,"

"Oh God, you really must be too deluded to think I'll believe this crap," he growls and rubs his arms again and glances at Grif who is still rubbing his shoulder, he can see the tanned skin darkening into a bruise , Tucker grimaces. "That looks bad, man,"

"Don’t worry," Grif responds "Listen, let's go to a place where our balls don’t risk freezing and falling out, so we can talk,"

"No." he answers "I don’t know you and..."

"And your mommy doesn’t let you talk to strangers, I know," Grif interrupts "But don’t you think you owe us at least a cup of coffee to save your ass from being raped?"

Tucker looks at him and then looks at the warrior.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere with you dressed like that," he points at them with a new grimace, “You look ridiculous with those disguises,” Simmons groans.

"This _disguise_ is the official armor of the army of Olympus, and the maroon color corresponds to my rank," he takes a couple of steps towards the smaller guy "Have more respect, kid,"

Tucker blinks and takes a step back, Grif snorts and walks to stand between them.

"Don’t ever think about touching him," he snaps at Simmons.

"Of course I will not, my mission is to protect him," he looks at Tucker. "That does not mean I'll let him disrespect me,"

"He didn’t disrespect you, you fucking dense asshole, in fact, he's right, we're not dressed appropriately to be on earth,"

"My armor..."

"Goddammit, we know, but understand that you haven’t come to earth since the XIII B.C. century, things have changed, humans don’t believe in us, so if you don’t want us to get in trouble with the terrestrial authorities, we should change our damn clothes,"

Simmons grunts but nods, sheathing his sword with a sharp sound. Tucker swallows at the redhead's cold glare.

"Take us to your house, please" Grif asks, Tucker looks at him as if he's just told a bad joke.

"No."

Because no, there is not a damn way he would take that crazy pair to where Junior is sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, if you see any mistake please let me know.


End file.
